Por favor fique comigo «you and me»
by saki-chaan
Summary: Continuação de Gallery!


Sakura´s Pov

Desde o dia em que Naruto disse que me amava nunca mais o vi, já se passou 1 semana, eu contei ao Sasuke o que o Naruto tinha dito que me amava e pedi-lhe um tempo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoFlashbackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sasuke – o quê você vai me deixar por aquele baka?!_

_Sakura – Não é isso, eu preciso pensar e resolver as coisas com o Naruto_

_Sasuke – Você pode resolver as coisas com ele sem ter que dar um tempo na nossa ralação!_

_Sakura – Mas eu já disse que preciso de pensar!_

_Sasuke – Porquê? Você não está contente com a nossa relação?_

_Sakura – Na verdade não!_

_Sasuke – O QUÊ?_

_Sakura – Sasuke você não me liga nenhuma!_

_Sasuke – Como assim eu não lhe ligo?! E as prendas que eu lhe dou?_

_Sakura – é isso mesmo você só me da prendas, para compensar as suas faltas aos encontros, a sua falta de carinho comigo etc._

_Sasuke – eu vou provar que sou muito melhor que esse baka!_

_Ele empurra-a contra a parede e começa a beijá-la ardentemente, ela rende-se ao beijo, mas depois afasta-o com um empurrão._

_Sakura – eu vou embora, durante uns tempos não me procure, quando eu decidir o que fazer eu o procuro, tchau!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOFim do flashbackOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sasuke – aquele dobe irritante!

Ele estava com tanta raiva de Naruto, se ele pensava que ia tirar sua Sakura dele estava muito enganado! Mas espera desde quando é que ele competia por uma garota! Elas é que competiam por ele.

Eu ando muito esquisito nestes dias!

Ele olhou para a mesa-de-cabeceira e viu uma foto dele com Sakura, ela estava sorrindo, lembrou-se de quando começou a namorar com Sakura só andava com ela, não havia outras raparigas pelo meio, tinha ficado uma vez com uma garota enquanto namorava Sakura, mas ele se sentiu mal, sujo, por ter feito isso e ele não sabia o porquê disso, afinal isso era o que ele costumava fazer.

Deitou-se na cama, para ver se parava de pensar nela, foi em vão, começou a vir-lhe á mente todos os momentos que passou com ela, foi então que se tocou, ele Uchiha Sasuke estava amando Haruno Sakura, isso para ele foi uma descoberta chocante, ele levantou-se e foi buscar o seu mp3 e voltou a se deitar, curiosamente a musica que começou a tocar foi Gallery de Mario Vasquez

_God broke the mold/when he made this one I know/ she's breathtaking but so much more/ she walks in the room, your loves closed/ Making you never want to breathe again /her boyfriend has got so much dough/ So much ice his neck and wrist froze /is he faithful to her? Hell no /But she chose to be with him, shorty/ Tell me is the money worth your soul/ Tell me what's the reason that you hold on/ When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you/And girl you're just way too fine/ Gotta be treated as one of a kind/ Girl use your mind/Don't be just another dime/because/I can't take/Seeing you with him/'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,/In his gallery/It's just not fair/And it's tearing me apart/You're just another priceless work of art/In his gallery…_

Curiosamente (ou não) identificou-se com a música, tudo o que tinha feito…

Então tomou uma decisão, ela tinha dito para ele não a procurar, mas ele já não aguentava mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ding Dong

Sra. Haruno – Sim?

Sasuke – por favor a Sakura está?

Sra. Haruno – Sinto muito meu filho, ela saiu

Sasuke – entendo, e não sabe para onde é que ela foi?

Sra. Haruno – Provavelmente ela deve estar naquela praia aqui ao pé, sabe onde é?

Sasuke – sim, Obrigado

Ele pegou no carro e dirigiu-se para a praia, ele conhecia muito bem aquela praia, tinha lá ido muitas vezes com Sakura, chegou lá e andou pela praia á procura dela, até que a encontrou, estava sentada na areia, a ouvir mp3 e a olhar para o mar. eu cheguei ao pé dela, toquei-lhe no ombro e chamei-a

Sasuke – Sakura

Ela virou-se, vi que ela ficou espantada

Sakura – Sasuke-kun o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sasuke – eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe falar

Sakura – e o que seria?

Sasuke – eu sei, e você também sabe que eu sempre fui muito mulherengo

Sakura – certo e?

Sasuke – bem desde que eu comecei a namorar você eu não fazia as coisas que eram normais eu fazer, você sabe do que eu estou falando, não preciso explicar

Sakura – certo e então?

Sasuke – agora eu não sabia o motivo de fazer isso, por ter mudado depois de estar com você

Sakura – Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke – mas eu agora sei o motivo disso

Sakura – …

Ele olha no fundo dos olhos dela e diz

Sasuke – Eu amo você Sakura-chan

Sakura – Sasuke-kun eu…

Sasuke – não diga nada, por favor Sakura, vamos aproveitar este momento

Sakura – Sasuke-kun eu também amo você!

_**What day is it**  
Que dia é hoje  
**And in what month  
**E de que mês?  
**This clock never seemed so alive**  
O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo  
**I can't keep up and I can't back down  
**Eu não posso prosseguir e não posso desistir  
**I've been losing so much time**  
Tenho perdido tempo demais_

Sasuke – Vamos para minha casa

Sakura – vamos

Eles foram para casa dele, entraram no quarto e ele logo começou a beijá-la, deitou-a na cama gentilmente e começou a desabotoar a blusa que ela trazia, ela começou a passar as mãos por dentro da camisola dela e depois também começou a retirá-la.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
**Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
**Nothing to do, nothing to lose**  
Com nada para fazer, nada para perder  
**And it's you and me and all of the people and**  
E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you**  
E eu não sei por quê, não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Ali eles se amaram, foi uma noite cheia de declarações, carícias, uma noite cheia de amor.

_**All of the things that I want to say**  
Todas as coisas que quero dizer  
**Just aren't coming out right  
**Não estão saindo direito  
**I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
**Viajando em mim mesmo, você deixou minha mente girando  
**I don't know where to go from here  
**Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_

Ao outro dia…

Ele já estava a olhá-la á algum tempo, ela parecia um anjo dormindo, aninhado nos seus braços, estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem a viu acordar

Sakura – Sasuke-kun

Sasuke – Não sabia que já tina acordado Saku-chan

Sakura – acordei agora mesmo

Sasuke – eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**  
Com nada para fazer, nada para provar  
**And it's you and me and all of the people and  
**E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e  
**I don't why I can't keep my eyes of you  
**Eu não sei por quê, não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Sakura – e o que é?

Sasuke levantou-se, remexeu numa gaveta, Sakura sentou-se na cama e ele ajoelhou-se em frente a ela.

Sasuke – Haruno Sakura e seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se você se casasse comigo!

Sakura – Sasuke-kun…

_**Something about you now  
**Existe algo sobre você agora  
**I can't quite figure out**  
Que não consigo compreender completamente  
**Everything she does is beautiful**  
Tudo o que ela faz é bonito  
**Everything she does is right**  
Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

Sakura – É claro que eu aceito Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke – Tá falando sério?

Sakura – Você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisas destas?

Sasuke – eu acho que não

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**  
Com nada para fazer, nada para perder  
**And it's you and me and all of the people and**  
E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e  
**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you**  
Eu não sei por quê, não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Meses depois…

Padre – Uchiha Sasuke aceita Haruno Sakura como sua esposa…(os três pontos significam aquela conversa toda que o padre tem)

Sasuke – sim

Padre – Haruno Sakura aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu esposo…

Sakura – sim

Padre – Pode beijar a noiva

_**You and me and all of the people  
**Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
**With nothing to do nothin to prove and  
**Com nada para fazer, nada para provar e  
**It's you and me and all of the people and  
**Somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e  
**I don't why I can't keep my eyes of you**  
Eu não sei por quê, não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

2 Anos depois…

Uéuéuéué (isto é um choro de bebé)

Sakura – Sasuke-kun ela é tão parecida com você!

Sasuke – é linda como você!

Sakura – como é que ela vai se chamar

Sasuke – Hana

Sakura – eu gosto

Sasuke – Hikari, Tenshi venham ver a sua irmãzinha

Hikari – como ela se chama

Sakura – Chama-se Hana amor

Hikari – oi Hana-chan

Sakura – Tenshi você não quer ver a sua irmã?

Tenshi – eu posso?

Sasuke – claro que pode

Tenshi – oi Hana olha eu sou seu irmão mais velho, eu vou sempre proteger você está bem?

Sakura – que querido, vem cá amor

Sasuke – você gosta da sua irmã, Tenshi?

Tenshi – eu acho ela parecida com a Mamãe

Hikari – Eu acho ela parecida com os dois, tem os olhos da Mamãe e o cabelo do Papai

Sakura – eu amo muito vocês meus amores

Hikari/Tenshi – nós também amamos a senhora Mamãe!

Sakura – Sasuke-kun eu estou tão feliz!

Sasuke – eu também meu anjo, eu te amo e amo a família que construí com você!

Sakura – eu também Sasuke-kun, eu também…

**What day is it  
**Que dia é  
**And in what month  
**E em que mês  
**This clock never seemed so alive**  
Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oi pessoal!**

**Então gostaram da continuação de Gallery? Eu era para fazer a Sakura ficar com o Naruto, mas depois veio esta ideia e então fiz assim, eu até achei que ficou bonitinha, apesar de algumas terem saído mal, mas tudo bem**

**a musica da fic é "you and me" dos lifehouse**

**deixem reviews ok?**

**kissus**


End file.
